Sous une bonne étoile
by Nebelsue
Summary: Je m'appelle Darius Alphard Black. Fils de Cygnus et de Druella Black. Vous ne me connaissez pas ?C'est normal. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas aussi célèbre que ma jumelle Bellatrix,que je n'ai pas pu jouer un rôle dans l' Histoire malgré mon..handicap. Je suis peut-être l'aîné et le moins connu des célèbres cousins Black mais je n'en suis pas le moindre ,ah ça,non!
1. Tout commence mal

Blabla: C'est une fiction (très) longue et centrée sur la famille Black . Elle respecte le canon à ceci près qu'il y'a un OC qui n'existe pas chez JKR. L'histoire se déroulera comme dans les livres. Présence de multiples points de vue.

MAJ 12/03 Correction et modifications mineures

Crédits: Tout appartient à JKR sauf mes OC. Je ne fais pas de profits sur cette histoire.

**Sous une bonne étoile**

Chapitre 1: Tout commence mal.*

_13 février 1951_

Orion Black était assis dans un fauteuil du salon du Square Grimmaud. Il lisait tranquillement le journal lorsqu'un crépitement détourna son attention. Ce crépitement venait du gigantesque et"_Toujours Pur" _arbre généalogique des Blacks. Un...non deux branches en fil d'or se dessinaient à partir d'un couple l'instant ils étaient pâles pour qu'on puisse les effacer si leurs propriétaires étaient seraient brillants lors de leur première entrée à Poudlard. Orion eut un pincement de jalousie au coeur en se rappelant que ces héritiers n'étaient pas les siens. Il se sentit un peu inqueit . Et si lui et Walburga étaient... Il secoua la tête et appela sa femme et prirent une pincée de poudre de Cheminette. Walburga lorsqu'elle vit les fils de ses neveux eut un sourire.

"Une nouvelle génération de -t-elle être suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Puisse-t-elle nous faire honneur. Nos enfants en feront partie Orion . Ne t'inquétes pas. conjura-t-elle

- Château des Epines,Castan ,Norfolk ! dit Orion espérant que sa femme ait raison.

Ils réapparurent dans la cheminée . Un viel elfe de maison était là .Ils le suivèrent rapidement jusqu'au salon Rose .

Le Salon Rose comme le surnommait Druella Rosier-Black était décoré de tapisseries représentant les exploits des fondateurs de Poudlard(avec une légère préférence pour ceux de Salazar Serpentard) et autres grands sorciers. Des mini-rosiers en pot étaient disposés dans la pièce. Sur deux murs on pouvait voir l'arbre généalogique des Blacks et celui des Rosiers. Les deux crépitaient. Au centre de la pièce un coffret aux armes des Black tronaît. Une des portes fermées donnait sur une antichambre où Druella était en train d'accoucher.

Beaucoup de monde était là. Près de la fameuse porte se trouvait Ursula Flint-Black femme du regretté Phineas Nigellus et surnommée "La Grande mère des Sangs-Purs anglais". Elle avait sa baguette à la main et murmurait des incantations pour aider à l'accouchement de ses arrières-arrières petits-enfants. Le grand père d'Orion ,Sirius Black qui était aussi le doyen homme des Blacks regardait le fameux coffret . Charles Rosier le frère de Druella était présent pour voir le produit de l'alliance que son père Auguste avait conclu avec Pollux et Sirius tenait dans ses bras son fils y'avait aussi tous les Black -sauf les reniés,bien sûr pensa Orion-. Tous étaient tendus.

Soudain Cygnus arriva avec un bébé dans chaque bras . L'assistance se détendit imperceptiblement. Dérrière lui la jeune mère s'appuyait sur l'épaule de son beau-frère Alphard qui en tant que Médicomage avait aidé à l'accouchement. Elle était très pâle mais avait l'air en relative bonne santé."_Sonorus"_incanta Cygnus .

"Chers parents,Black et Rosier j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter aujourd'hui mes enfants Darius Alphard Black et Bellatrix Bellone** a treize minutes d'avance sur sa jumelle..."

Pendant le discours de Cygnus Orion bouillait de rage. Il pouvait sentir la sastifaction de Cygnus de là où il était assis. Il pouvait l'_entendre_ penser:"J'ai des héritiers,_moi_ contrairement à toi Orion l'Impuissant. Je t'ai battu." Orion détestait déjà son cousin mais depuis l'annonce de la grossesse , sa haine grandissait,grandissait,grandissait... Et en plus cet imbécile jaloux de sa position d'aîné le narguait! Oui Orion haïssait _vraiment_ son cousin. Et là il découvrait la jalousie. Il s'inquétait de sa fertilité et ne voilà pas que son abruti fini de cousin et de beau-frère lui pondait des jumeaux!

- Passe moi les bébés ordonna Sirius Black. Le public qui s'était un peu détendu suite à l'annonce se figea. Cygnus passa les enfants au doyen. Celui-ci les fit asseoir et ouvrit le coffret . Il en ressortit un casque frappé des armoiries Black et sur lequel était gravé un visage de femme et une épée. Il y avait un peu de sang sur le bas du casque.C'était le casque de Rhiannon ***sous lequel tout nourisson né Black se devait de passer. Le casque vérifiait la pureté du sang du nourisson et vérifiait si l'enfant était bien celui du père car il y avait quelques cas d'adultère .Ce casque pouvait aussi détecter les bâtards de ces messieurs. Un enfant né d'une adultère est tué par le casque et son nom caché sur les arbres familiaux.

Darius passa sous le casque. La gravure de la déesse celte sourit. C'est à dire que l'enfant était légitime. Bellatrix passa aussi et obtint le même résultat. Après le test on fixa la date du baptême . Les parrains seraient pour Darius son oncle Alphard et pour Bellatrix Abraxas Malefoy un ami proche du couple(ils espéraient aussi peut-être conclure une alliance à travers l'union de Bellatrix et d'un éventuel héritier Malefoy dans le futur). La marraine de Darius serait Victoria Luga-Rosier amie proche et belle-soeur de Druella et celle de Bellatrix serait Rosalia Prince-Crabbe.

Les uns après les autres les invités prirent congé près à répandre la bonne nouvelle. Cygnus soupira d'aise. Il avait des héritiers Black. Les premiers d'une nouvelle génération Black. De quoi renforcer sa position au sein de la famille et du monde sorcier. En plus il avait vu la tête que faisait Orion. Il était content de voir qu'il avait battu son détestable cousin et beau frère ****. Bon Druella était un peu fatiguée mais elle s'en remettrait. Ils essaieraient peut-être de faire un autre enfant et après ce sera bon. Il n'avait pas épousé Druella par amour ,après tout et c'était certainement réciproque.

Il regarda la foule de plus en plus réduite de invités. Où était-elle? Enfin il la vit en pleine discussion avec Walburga et Alphard. Il s'approcha.

" Donc Alphard tu vas être soigneur à part entière ?questionna Walburga

- Oui ma promotion devrait arriver dans le mois prochain confirma l'interressé.

- Et c'est quand ta promotion à la tête de ton service? demanda Lucretia Prewett.

Cygnus observa Lucretia . Elle était la soeur d'Orion et donc sa cousine. Contrairement à Walburga ,elle était discrète. Elle avait déjà une mèche grise. L'annonce de son mariage avec Ignatus Prewett avait surpris la société sorcière qui s'attendait à un mari plus respectable. Après tout la moitié des Prewett était sur la pente glissante conduisant à la traîtrise envers le SL'une

- Quand est-ce que tu te maries Alphard ?dit Walburga.J'ai entendu dire que Pearl Parkinson cherchait un mari,je peux t'arranger un rendez vous.

- Au lieu de te préoccuper d'Alphard ,préoccupes toi plutôt de tes _enfants_ avec Orion,chère soeur railla Cygnus.

- Cygnus siffla Walburga. Toujours aussi aimable. Pauvres enfants... Quantité n'est pas synonyme de qualité,l'aurais-tu oublié? Lucretia viens un de ces jours prendre le thé chez nous avec Ignatus... Mes félicitations pour ton poste de chef de service Alphard. Au revoir.

Elle partit la tête haute,les sourcils froncés tout en dédaigant son frère Cygnus . Peu de temps après son départ ,un hibou arriva par la fenêtre et se posa sur le bras d'Alphard en lui tendant une lettre accrochée à sa patte . Cette lettre était frappée du du sceau des Medicomages. Alphard la décacheta et la lut

- Excusez moi . Mais on vient de me prévenir que tes neveux jumeaux Fabian et Gideon Prewett sont malades. Et on a besoin de moi à leur chevet. De la veracrasselle assez sévère. Je te tiens au courant de leur état Lucretia au courant. s'excusa Alphard

Il partit rapidement,préssé.

- Félicitations pour tes enfants. Excuse moi mais je dois partir chez ma belle-famille commenca Lucretia

-Non, toi tu restes l'interrompit Cygnus. Je veux que tu utilises ton don.

- Ce n'est pas sur commande répliqua-t-elle séchement.

- Tu vas moins. Sinon... menaca-t-il

-Très bien! .

Elle prit une chaise et sortit son attirail de prophétesse d'un sac semblant sans fond . Cartes du Tarot-l'instrument avec lequel elle avait la plus grande affinité-feuilles et tasses de thé,boule de cristal... Finalement elle n'en eut pas besoin de tout ce bric-à-brac de Cassandre. Lucretia se raidit fortement et fit une grimace de douleur. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent et d'une voix différente elle prophétisa:

_Le premier manque du plus important. Mais il révolutionnera les Blacks. C'est le plus . C'est le plus sage_

_La seconde est née dans le sang ,vivra pour le sang et mourra dans le sang. C'est la plus entière._

_La troisième est coincée entre sa fratrie chérie et l'inconnu . Elle nous décevra et quittera une vie noire pour une vie multicolore. C'est la plus fourbe._

_La quatrième dissimule beaucoup de secrets. Elle fera quasiment que des bons choix. Elle sent le vent tourner. C'est la plus rusée._

_Le cinquèime n'a pas de remords. Traître et trahi c'est un chien galeux. Il chutera.C'est le plus fou._

_Le sixième a fait des choix qui n'étaient pas les siens pour protéger. Il est clairvoyant et se noiera jeune. C'est le plus intelligent._

Cygnus recula comme si la foudre l'avait frappé. Ces paroles ,bien qu'il tenta de les oublier de se persuader de leur fausseté ,ces paroles revenaient régulièrement donner le clairon son esprit. Et même à l'instant de sa mort, cette prophétie revint sonner le glas dans son âme.

Lucretia ,quant à elle perdit le souvenir de sa prophétie pendant quelques années . Mais un beau jour les souvenirs submergèrent le barrage de son traumatisme. Après ceci quand elle voyait les élus,elle ne voyait que leurs destins funestes.

_Dans un futur lointain,très très lointain... Salle des Prophéties Départements des Mystères anglais_

Une boule scintilla . Elle était fichée comme

_Faite le 13 février 1951_

_LMBP à CTB_

_Bellatrix,Darius ,Andromeda,Narcissa,Sirius et Regulus Black_

La boule brilla de plus en plus fort jusqu'à s'éteindre et devenir noire.

"C'est normal ce phénomène?

-Oui tout à fait. Ca veut dire que toutes les personnes dont parle la prophétie sont mortes. Maintenant tout le monde peut entendre la prophétie car elle s'est réalisée. "

_Prochain chapitre: __Suffragettes et serments_

_Notes _

*Lemony Snicket Titre du Tome 1 des Orphelins Baudelaire

** Bellone déesse romaine (des horreurs) de la guerre. Darius est le nom d'un roi perse et d'un asteroïde.

*** Rhiannon est la déesse celte des naissances d'après Wikipedia .

**** Essayez de retenir ça pour la suite. Lucretia et Orion sont frère et soeur. Ils ont comme cousin au second degré Walburga ,Cygnus et Alphard. J'écrirai des OS sur eux.

Qui sème la review récolte la gratitude de l'auteur.


	2. Serments et Suffragettes

_Précedemment dans Sous une bonne étoile..._

_Les faux jumeaux Bellatrix et Darius sont nés. Darius est l'aîné. Lucretia Black-Prewett ,la cousine de leur père Cygnus ,fait une prophétie non seulement sur eux mais sur leurs (futurs)soeurs et cousins. Cygnus n'ayant pas aimé ce qu'il a entendu s'enfonce dans le déni de la prophétie. Il l'"oublie". _

**Chapitre 2 : Sufragettes et Serments**

_11 novembre 1953,Château des Epines._

PDV Druella

Il faisait un temps magnifique. Un de ces temps parfaits qui vous donne envie d'aller dehors. J' avais vraiment envie de profiter du beau temps mais j'étais clouée au lit.

" Tout ça à cause de cette stupide règle chez les Black stipulant qu'un couple devait essayer d'avoir deux héritiers mâles . Quelle bande d'idiots! Ca se voit que ce n'est pas eux qui subissent cette _grossesse_ ! pensait-je tout en caressant mon ventre.

- Druella. dit une petite voix-celle de ma conscience de Sang-Pur-. Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir de ces pensées? Que diraient les gens s'il savait ce que tu pensais?

- Ca m'étonnerait que ces femmes Sang-Purs qui sont pour la plupart mariées à des hommes qu'elles n'aiment même pas, n'ont pas les mêmes pensées que moi pendant la grossesse. Ca fait un mal de chien de porter un enfant qui répétera ton destin. Encore que si c'est un garçon il sera du bon côté de la barrière. J'espère que c'est un garçon cette fois-là. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à coucher avec Cygnus. Et je pourrais enfin mener une vie meilleure. J'espère que Bellatrix sera mariée avec un homme avec qui elle s'entendra bien et dont elle sera l'égale. Pareil pour Darius et mon futur bébé. persistai-je

- Arrêtes ,tu penses comme ces hérétiques moldues !

- Eh oui la vermine moldue a eu une bonne idée avant les sorciers. Je suis d'accord avec ces ...héritières de ces suffragettes qui veulent l'égalitéAu fond de moi ,bien sûr. Jamais je n'oserai dire mes idées à voix haute... AH! _Ca _arrive! Le bébé arrive"

Cygnus ,averti par l'arbre des Black qui crépitait, prévint Alphard mon beau-frère . Il pratiqua les incantations pour guider le bébé et réduire cette douleur insupportable.

Une demie-heure plus tard le bébé sortit enfin. C'était une fille possédant déjà le fin duvet brun des Black. Je me sentis déçue du sexe de l'enfant. Ma fille cadette et Bellatrix auraient le même destin que leur mère. Pauvres enfants... Le mieux serait qu'elles échappent à mon destin ;mariée à la sortie de Poudlard , enceinte quelques années après à cause d'un homme que je détestais .

Oui je me battrai pour que mes filles aient un destin meilleur que leur mère. Je me battrai aussi pour Darius,bien sûr.

Un peu plus tard Andromeda Antigone* Black passait avec succès le test du casque de Rhiannon. Pendant ce temps je me faisait soigner par Alphard . Ce dernier me déconseilla un autre accouchement ce à quoi je répondis amère "Mon mari voudra un autre garçon. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire . Il vérifie régulièrement que je n'utilise pas de moyens de contraception oùd'avortement. Je suis prisonnière ." Après cette discussion ils parurent dans le salon Rose.

Au bout d'un moment Arcturus le nouveau doyen des Black (Sirius était mort peu de temps après la naissance des jumeaux) appella Darius et Bellatrix.

PDV Darius

Encore aujourd'hui je me rappelle de ce jour qui constitue notre premier souvenir à Bellatrix. Les enfants que nous étions , s'avançaient impressionnés. Bellatrix m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement car j' avais un peu peur.

" Darius commença le doyen mon arrière-grand -oncle. Je veux que tu prêtes serment.

- Bien sûr ,doyen Arcturus!

- Répète dit mon père. Moi ,Darius Alphard Black héritier de 32 générations de Sang-Purs, fils et héritier de Cygnus Tarquin Black,jure de respecter et de faire respecter les Lois du Sang suivantes;

- Je ne me mêlerai pas à des Sangs-de-Bourbe à des Moldus où aux Cracmols. Je ne m'interesserai pas à eux

- J'essayerai d'éviter les Sangs-Mêlés .

- Les Traîtres à leur Sang même Sang-Purs et de ma famille ,je détesterai. Inversement je respecterai ceux qui respectent ces Lois.

- La femme Sang-Pur doit obéissance à son mari et à ses familles et respect à ces lois, le mari doit allégeance à ses lois et à sa famille.

- Je penserai toujours à la suprématie de ma famille.

- Je perpertuerai ma lignée.

- Et la préserverai de toute impureté venant de la vermine magique ou non où de créatures.

Que je sois respecté par mes pairs si je suis ces lois du Sang, que je sois brûlé sur le bûcher des hérétiques et moqué par les Sang-Purs si je les enfreins."

Je répéta le serment comme un perroquet. Bella répeta le même mais sans le mot "héritier". Je l'ignorai mais je ne tiendrai pas parole. Ce n'estpas faute d'avoir essayé ,pourtant.

Après on nous mit notre petite soeur Andromeda entre les bras. J'étais un peu embarrassé,je ne savais pas comment la tenir . Contrairement à moi, Bella sut instinctivement comment tenir Andy. Bella avait un certain "instinct maternel" comme le dit ma mère. Je sais ,ça peut vous paraître bizarre Bellatrix Lestrange avec un instinct maternel? Ce n'est pas le genre de qualités que vous lui attribueriez ,hein? C'est incroyable ,mais c'est vrai.

Mais retournons donc à mon histoire. Je fis un autre serment à mes soeurs."Je vous protégerai toujours" jurai-je à mes soeurs pris d'un accés de sentimentalisme. Encore un serment que je ne tiendrais pas ,mais du haut de mes deux ans ,je ne le savais pas.

_5 mai 1955, encore au Château des Epines..._

_PDV Bellatrix_

Depuis quelques mois nos parents se disputaient de plus en souvent. Les "J'en ai marre d'être enceinte"," Je suis sûr que tu me trompes !"," Enfin une chose sur laquelle nous nous serions mis d'accord en six années de vie commune , chacun trompe l'autre!","Je suis sûr que cet enfant n'est pas de moi!","Attends le test du casque de Rhiannon avant de le crier"revenaient très souvent au château.

Darius ( c'est le seul qui n'a pas de surnom, mais je ne vais quand même pas l'appeler Dada,non?) et moi étions un peu inquiets pour le bébé qui serait encore une fille. Ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur de Cygnus ,sans compter que Mère ne pourrait avoir d'autre enfant. C'est oncle Alphard ,le parrain de Darius qui l'a dit. Ce qui a fait enrager Cygnus ,qui a giflé tonton Alphard.

Deux jours plus tard Tante Walburga et Oncle ou Grand-Cousin Orion (on ne sait jamais comment l'appeller) et Grande-Cousine Lucretia sont venus dans le bureau de Père avec mes Grands-Parents Paternels Pollux et Irma et Doyen Arrière -grand-oncle Arcturus. Accompagnés d'Oncle Alphard.

Il y a eu beaucoup de cris. Je ne comprends pas. D'après les lois du Sang ,Père doit le respect à sa famille sauf les "ignobles traîtres à leur sang".Oncle Alphard n'est pas traître à son sang. Mais d'après ma maman , une gifle c'est pas respectueux parce que j'en ai mis une à Evan mon cousin parce qu'il s'était moqué de moi et de mes manières à table. Et en plus c'est moldu comme geste.

Donc pourquoi père a giflé Alphard?Je ne comprends rien à rien . Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'échappent ces derniers temps. Par exemple je suis allé voir maman qui est fatiguée et tout pâle. Elle m' a agrippé le bras et m'a dit " Bellatrix débrouille-toi avec Andromeda. Mais il faut que vous épousiez un homme avec qui vous vous entendez un minimum! Et si vous vous aimez ,c'est encore mieux. Et il doit être Sang-Pur,bien sûr. Pareil pour Darius"

Après ça ,demain j'en ai discuté avec Andy et Darius. J'ai répété ce que maman avait dit à Darius. Il ne comprenait rien comme moi. Mais Andy a dit

" Je suivrai le con...conseil de maman. J'épouserai un homme que j'aimerai,nah!

- Je ne veux pas être enceinte. ai-je dit Maman a mal . Je ne veux pas avoir mal. Mais d'un autre côté selon les Lois Sang- Purs je dois perpétuer la lignée. Mais Grand-Tante Cassopeia et Arrières Grands Cousins Lycoris et Regulus n'ont pas d'enfant. Je ne comprends pas.

- D'après Papa ils auraient des raisons "valables". Oh regardez il y a Arrière-Arrière Grande Mère Ursula! dit Darius

Celle-ci était pressée. Sur sa tête il y avait un chapeau bleu avec un énorme perroquet rouge . Il était magique. Quand il nous vit il pépia

" Ce sont tes arrières-arrières petits enfants. Ce sont les enfants de Cygnus celui qui est mariée à Druella Rosier. La grande c'est Bellatrix. Son jumeau c'est Darius. Ils ont quatre ans. La petite c'est Andromeda,deux ans.

- J'ai oublié le sort marmonna la propriétaire du chapeau. Normalement il est censé me murmurer les infos à l'oreille _discrètement_. Pas les beugler!.

Elle fit un mouvement de baguette puis elle se tourna vers nous et nous déclara

-Votre mère veut vous voir.

-A quoi sert le chapeau demanda-je

- Quand t'auras eu autant de descendants et de connaissances que moi,tu verras qu'un mémo censé être _discret_ est très utile. Enfin suivez-moi.

Nous l'avons suivie à travers un passage et nous sommes sommes arrivée directement dans l'Antichambre ,la pièce où ma mère accouchait de ses enfants.

Ma mère était là . Elle était pâle ,pâle comme un fantôme. Le lit était taché de sang. A côté mon oncle Alphard était là,la mine grave. un chaudron bouillait dans un coin.

- Vous avez de la chance que je sois là pour rattraper vos bêtises gronda Ursula à l'adresse de ma mère. Tu vois Alphard la Magie Noire peut être utile. Les enfants,donnez moi votre sang.

Alphard devint plus pâle que ses cheveux clairs comme ceux de sa mère Irma.

- C'est pour un rituel de force. Pour que votre mère et le bébé survivent.

- Vous êtes sûre? Certaines baguettes ne peuvent pas lancer ce sort. Et si la potion est ratée? demanda ma mère

- J'ai vérifié les baguettes en orme ,crin de sombral peuvent lancer le experte en potion a fait la potion avec gardera le secret .Le risque zéro n'existe pas en magie mais tu n'as pas le choix soupira Ursula.

Elle entailla légèrement nos poignets et incanta "_Sangre"_. Des bulles de sang en sortirent et se transformant en fils ,s'enroulèrent autour de sa baguette. Oncle Alphard soigna nos bras et nous ordonna de ressortir par le passage. On devait aller à nos chambres et de là aller au salon Rose. Et on devait ne rien dire à Père.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au Salon Rose , notre soeur Narcissa devait passer le test du Casque de Rhiannon. Ce qui nous a surpris c'est que c'était le sosie de mère,même cheveux,même yeux. Elle avait la bouche,le nez et les oreilles de Père.

Père n'avait pas l'air content. Narcissa Hélène** Black passa le test avec succès.

_Notes (falcutatif)_

_* _Antigone est un personnage de la mythologie grecque fille d'Oedipe. C'est aussi le nom d'un asteroïde (merci wikipedia).

**Pas besoin de vous explique qui est Hélène dans la mythologie grecque. Mais vous ne savez peut-être pas qu'Hélène est aussi une lune de la planète Saturne et un asteroïde (idem).

N'oublie pas ami lecteur,la review:)


	3. Enterrement et Premiers sortilèges

_Précedemment dans Sous une bonne étoile:_

_Andromeda est née. Alphard déconseille à Druella de tomber à nouveau enceinte,mais 2 ans plus tard elle accouche de Narcissa. Narcissa ressemble énomément à sa mère et pas vraimet à son père... Pourtant elle passe avec succés le test du casque de Rhiannon..._

**Chapitre 3 Enterrement et premier sortilège.**

_2 novembre 1957 Cimetière sorcier de Castan_

_Point de vue Darius_

Le Conducteur *monta sur l'estrade et commença son discours "Sorciers,sorcières , nous sommes ici pour célébrer la mémoire de Druella Jeanne Rosier Black. Souvenons-nous d'elle comme...

- C'est qui le monsieur sur l'estrade? demanda Andy .

- C'est un Conducteur. Il préside aux baptêmes,aux mariages et aux ... enter...enterrements lui répondis-je aux bords des larmes."

J'étais sous le choc. Mère avait toujours été un peu malade mais il y a deux mois son état avait empiré. Elle était morte une semaine plus tôt. Mon père se tenait à côté de nous , un air neutre collé sur le visage. Cet air était aussi collé sur tous les Sang-Purs qui participaient à la cérémonie. Ca me semblait anormal. Mère était morte et ils sont égaux à eux-mêmes. Ils semblaient si peu affectés par sa mort. Comment pouvaient-ils?

Je serrai mes poings énervé par leur attitude. A côté de moi Bellatrix était tendue à l'extrême. Des larmes brillaient dans nos yeux. Nous avions six ans. Andromeda pleurait , on lui ferait moins de reproches car elle était la cadette. Narcissa qui était dans les bras de Bellatrix était silencieuse et semblait triste. C'était un poupon pâle et blond comme mère,âgée de deux ans. Peut-être comprenait-elle ce qui se jouait autour d'elle? Au bout d'un moment quand le Conducteur était au milieu de son discours ,elle pleura comme nous. On dit que le rire est contagieux ,mais c'est aussi le cas pour les larmes.

" Ma...mais qui va-va être notre maman réussit à articuler Andy entre deux sanglots. Avec pour résultat de nous faire encore plus pleurer.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de pleurer ainsi en public sans aucune retenue? dit mon père.

Il nous jeta des sorts pour arranger nos yeux rouges et sécher nos larmes.

- Reposez en paix ,Druella. termina le Conducteur"

Charles Rosier notre oncle s'avança ,baguette pointée sur la tombe de Mère. Il la fit descendre dans la fosse et incanta "_Orchideus Rosae"_. Un énorme rosier poussa .

Après l'enterrement , nous avons marché jusqu'au château . Le Banquet funèbre allait être servi.

_Salle des Banquets du Château des Epines_

On nous mit à la table des enfants ,pendant que les grandes personnes mangeaient à la grande table accompagnés des enfants qui étaient entré à Poudlard. A ma gauche Bellatrix , à ma droite Andromeda. Narcissa était dans une pièce réservée aux enfants de moins de quatre ans avec les nourrices. En face de moi , notre cousin Evan Rosier qui avait le même âge que Bellatrix et moi. Ses yeux bleus étaient un peu rouge, Druella étant sa marraine. A sa gauche Antonin Dolohov fils d'une famille renommée de l'aristocratie russe. Les Dolohov avaient dû fuir leur pays suite aux révolutions moldues et sorcières de 1917. Mais ils s'étaient pas trop mal intégrés au Royaume-Uni. Après la tante du gamin avait épousé Abraxas Malefoy.** Antonin avait le même âge qu'Andromeda. A la droite d'Evan il y avait un certain Rodolphus Lestrange,mon futur beau-frère. Il allait rentrer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. Il y avait aussi dans le genre futurs Mangemorts Walden McNair deux ans de plus que nous qui jouait aux devinettes avec Thorfinn Rowle . Et les faux jumeaux Carrow plus âgés que nous. Il y'avait aussi Holly Prince ***. On va beaucoup parler d'elle.

Maintenant on va passer de l'autre côté . On avait encore une paire de jumeaux ,Fabian et Gideon Prewett le même âge que Rodolphus. Enfin il y avait Molly Prewett le même âge que nous. A côté d'elle la alors très petite pour son âge Dorcas Londubat notre lointaine cousine. Plus connue sous le nom de Dorcas Meadowes. Amelia Bones discutait avec le petit Frank cousin de Dorcas et Alice Croupton qui regardait envieuse la table des Grands****.

Ca fait bizarre de penser que tous ces gens allaient s'entre-tuer au cours d'une guerre. J'ai toujours un pincement au coeur en pensant que certaines et certains se sont battus contre leurs frères et soeurs,leurs cousins leurs anciens amis.

Mais à l'époque s'il y'avait déjà quelques tensions , notre petit monde était encore paisible. C'était l'époque où Bellatrix Black jouait à la poupée avec Molly Prewett et Alice Croupton. Epoque révolue.

Notre principal sujet de conversation était neutre et qui nous faisait tous rêver.

"J'y vais l'année prochaine se vantait Rodolphus. J'espère être envoyé à Serpentard? Et vous les rouquins

- Personellement j'espère être à Gryffondor et surtout ne pas être séparé de Gideon. répondit Gideon

- Gryffondor et Poufsouffle sont statisquement les maisons où il y a le plus de Sangs-de Bourbe réfléchissait Antonin. Je voudrais aller à Serpentard si je vais à Poudlard. Ma mère est sorti de Beauxbâtons et mon père de Durmstrang. J'espère aller à Poudlard,quand même.

La conversation continua comme ça jusqu'au moment jusqu'au moment où notre elfe de maison apparut

- Jeune Maître Darius, Jeune Maîtresse Bellatrix,Jeune Maîtresse Andromeda le Grand Maître Cygnus vous demande à sa table couina-t-elle.

Nous nous sommes dirigées vers la table où trois nouvelles chaises étaient apparues. je m'asseya une boule dans le ventre. Il était rare que des enfants de moins de onze ans étaient invités à la table des grands.

_Point de vue Bellatrix_

Détends-toi Bellatrix...Calme-toi... Ne ronge pas tes ongles,c'est pas distingué. Zen comme disent les sorciers japonais,zen...

La conversation qui s'était interrompue à notre arrivé ,continua. Ca parlait de Mère. Tout se passait globalement bien jusqu'au

"Et si vous nous montrez votre _fille _Narcissa siffla Lord Selwyn

-Oui montrez-nous cette pauvre enfant surenchérit quelqu'un.

Mon père convoqua l'elfe de maison pour qu'il aille chercher Narcissa. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée

- C'est fou comme elle ressemble à sa mère et très peu à vous. continua même pas du tout...

Et les remarques continuèrent. Mon père répliqua

"Si vous continuez à remettre en cause l'honneur de ma femme ,prenez garde aux conséquences

- Si vous voulez parler de la fidélité, nous pouvons parler de votre fille Dolores et de sa sang-de bourbe de mère... l'attaqua Rosalie ma marraine

- Cette sale sang-de-bourbe est une menteuse. Jamais je n'aurais fais _ça _avec une vermine pareille. Cette enfant n'est pas ma fille!Mais on parlait de la non-fidélité de votre ex-femme. Vous l'avez tuée pour la punir? Pourquoi ne faites vous pas de même avec sa bâtarde?

A côté de moi Darius serrait ses poings . Andy était furieuse. Quant à moi je voyais rouge. Je _haïssais_ Selwyn. Soudain je sentit mes doigts me brûler. Je levai la tête.

Les assiettes de tous les invités avaient lévité et avient renversé tout leur contenu sur Selwyn.

J'esquissa un sourire. Alors on fait moins le malin,maintenant? J'étais à la fois fière de mon sotilège,heureuse d'avir rabattu son caquet ,furieuse des remarques et inquiéte des conséquences de ma "bêtise" et tiste à cause de mon deuil. Tant pis. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-BELLATRIX BELLONE BLACK TU VAS SU... cria mon père.

Il porta sa main à sa gorge. Il était devenu aphone. Le rayon lumineux du sort venait de Holly Prince. Celle-ci était émerveillée.

- J'ai fait de la magie!

Mouais. C'est moins marrant que le coup des assiettes,quand même. Bref après quelques minutes de chaos mon père,ayant retrouvé sa voix me fit signe que j'allais recevoir ma punition. Mais j'étais sur mon petit nuage. J'étais bien une sorcière. Et un plus mon sort était dans la moyenne de l'âge et il était très puissant. Après ça,je réalisai que Mère n'avait pas été là pour mon sortilège. Elle n'était plus là. Elle ne serait plus là.

_Un peu plus tard Chambre de Bellatrix..._

A suivre.

_Prochain chapitre __2500 gallions et 400 livres._

_Notes_

* JKR fait intervenir un personnage qui fait un discours pendant les cérémonies(mariage des Weasley-Delacour,enterrement d'Albus). J'ai juste donné un nom à ce métier.

** Dolohov est un nom russe . A cause des révisions je me suis mise à leur inventer une histoire qui concorderait avec l'histoire russe. Il y 'a un arbre généalogique des Malefoy (non canonique )qui fait d'une Annabeth Dolohov la mère de Lucius. J'ai imaginé leur lien de parenté.

*** Holly est une OC avec touche. Holly =houx en anglais. Et Holy=sainte. Son prénom vient d'Artemis Fowl.

**** Les âges de quasiment tout ce beau monde sont inventés. Les noms de jeune fille de Dorcas Meadowes et d'Alice Londubat sont aussi inventés. D'ailleurs on ne sait pas si Meadowes est sang-pure. C'est une supposition. Dans ma tête le grand frère d'Alice serait Bartemius Croupton Sr et sa mère serait Charis Black une grande-tante des Blacks (EHP) .Vous êtes encore là?.

_***** _ Dans le tome 7 Ombrage dit qu'elle appartient à la famille Selwyn (enfin c'est elle qui le dit). On voit qu'elle est bien la fille de son père.


	4. 25 000 Gallions

H8

**Chapitre 4 25000Gallions **

_Précédemment dans Sous une bonne étoile..._

_Nous assistons à l'enterrement de Druella . Après l'enterrement il y'a un repas entre provoque un scandale en utilisant un premier sort plutôt agressif contre Selwyn qui avait insulté les Blacks. Une autre Sang-Pur Holly Prince fait aussi son premier sortilège._

_2 novembre 1957, Manoir Darkne, (Black),salle de réunion._

_PDV Cygnus._

Décidément Bella ne fait rien comme tout le Léviter des assiettes qui m'ont coûté un bras... Enfin ma fille n'est pas une Cracmolle et a l'air assez puissante. Même si la puissance magique n'est pas très utile chez une femme et qu'elle ne devra pas éclipser celle de son futur mari...

_La première naîtra dans le sang,vivra dans le sang et mourra dans le sang. C'est la plus entière._

Tais-toi Lucretia.

_La première naîtra dans le sang,vivra dans le sang et mourra dans le sang. C'est la plus entière._

Tais-toi je te le dis!

_Quand les dieux nous font la grâce de nous révèler notre destin , c'est un cadeau empoisonné. Aussi bien pour le destinataire de la prophétie , que pour la personne concernée et encore plus pour le devin._

MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE!

Un elfe de maison me regarde l'air apeuré. Sans me rendre compte j'ai pronocé cette phrase à voix haute. Bah ce n'est pas grave.

J'entra dans la salle de réunion . Elle est faite de telle manière qu'on se croirait dans un nuage noir d'orage. Ce nuage est secoué de temps en temps par des éclairs. Même les fauteuils sont faits de cette matière pelucheuse et contonneuse rappelant les culimnonimbus. Quand on marche ,on a l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un marécage.

Je m'asseya à ma place.

_PdV Externe_

En face de Cygnus est assis Arcturus Edward Black le doyen homme et grand chef de la famille. C'est l'arrière-grand oncle des jumeaux. Il a une grande cicatrice lui barrant la joue gauche hérité d'un duel. Malgré son très grand âge (83 ans au moment des faits) il possède encore beaucoup de cheveux blancs lui formant comme une espèce de couronne au-dessus de sa tête.

A la droite du doyen était assis un grand-cousin des jumeaux . Il s'appelait Arcturus Cephales Black et toussait très régulièrement dans un grand mouchoir. Contrairement à son homonyme il était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus chauve.

Encore plus à droite se trouvait Regulus Leo Black frère d'Arcturus et donc par conséquence un autre grand-cousin. Il avait des cheveux roux-argent accompagnés d'une barbichette et ne cessait de se regarder nerveusement dans un miroir tout en fumant une cigarette sorcière .

Après se trouvait Pollux Castor Black grand-père des jumeaux. Il se tenait bien droit et frisait insconsciemment sa moustache noire.

Enfin à une chaise d'écart de Cygnus se trouvait Orion qui jetait un regard de reproche à son cousin.

A la gauche de Cygnus Alphard, lui dont les cheveux clairs contrastaient avec la pièce ,avait les yeux fermés et semblait trs concentré.

Bref les hommes Black se trouvaient assis du plus vieux au plus jeune . C'était aussi l'ordre officiel de succession. Et pour grimper dans les deux ordres de sucessions-officiel et officieux-. tous les coups étaient permis.

''- Que la séance commence "déclara Arcturus Edward.

Il aurait pu tout aussi bien dire "Que la chasse continue". Cela serait revenu au même.

_Point de vue Arcturus Edward_

- A l'ordre du jour , l'éducation du prochain héritier Darius Alphard et de sa soeur jumelle Bellatrix Bellone. lisais-je

- J'ai quelque chose à préciser . Bellatrix a fait léviter une trentaine d'assiettes hier. précisa Cygnus

- Ce n'est pas une Cracmolle,donc murmura Orion d'un ton légèrement déçu.

A l'entente du mot"Cracmol" Pollux se raidit légèrement. Ah encore ce vieux réflèxe...

- Cygus,rappelle-toi bien de t'occuper de la sucession de Druella. rappela mon homonyme

-Oui à ce propos ... Druella...

-Quoi,Druella? Fit Alphard

-Elle a crée un compte . Dans la banque française Castor. Un compte ultra-sécurisé . A destination des enfants que nous ne pouvons pas adjoindre au notre .Ou alors il faudrait payer très cher. Un compte de 25000 Gallions, chacun en plud

-C'est -je Où a-t'elle trouvé l'argent?

- Je ne sais pas où cette garce a trouvé l'argent mais elle a de la chance d'être morte! maugréa Cygnus très remonté.

- La Banque du Castor est dirigée par Sophie Notary-Gouges Elle a beau être une Sang-de- Bourbe,elle est très influente et est une relation des Rosiers malgré son sang impur . Ce compte n'est pas grande chose et si nous nous agitions , la directrice déballera tout à la presse,les grandes familles se méfieront de nous qui nous faisons manipuler par les femmes et notre prestige en sera amoindri. Ne faisons rien pour l'instant ,attendons de voir comment la situation évoluera . Et ne disons rien de ce legs aux enfants. Bien la séance est terminée."

Cygnus tempêta,tapa du pied ,bouda,grogna mais je ne revins pas sur ma décision .Il n'avait qu'à mieux surveiller feue sa femme . Il faut qu'il assume. Je ne mettrai pas en la réputation des Blacks pour cette futile et facilement évitable bagatelle .

«Faites entrer les enfants.» Ils entrèrent .

«Chers enfants ,étant donné les circonstances votre éducation a pris du retard. Nous allons devoir accélérer le cours des choses.»


	5. De l'éducation

_Précedemment dans __Sous une bonne étoile_

_Druella a légué beaucoup d'argent à ses enfants pour les protéger__ . __ Cygnus ne peut pas annuler la décision et est furieux. Il décide avec les autres hommes Blacks d'accélérer l'éducation des jumeaux qui n' a pas pu vraiment être assurée vu les circonstances._

**Chapitre 5: De l'éducation **

PDV Darius

_9 novembre 1957 Bureau de Cygnus Black_

_(...) __Du coup votre éducation a pris du retard. Nous allons devoir accélérer les choses_

- Oui approuva le doyen Arcturus en sortant une feuille. Vous ne savez quasiment rien . Vous avez juste appris les bonnes manières pour des enfants. Maintenant on va passer au degré supérieur. Ceci est la liste des choses que vous devez faire d'ici deux ans dit -il en montrant la feuille

_Objectifs_

_Premier sortilège Darius A, Andromeda A,Narcissa H_

_Initiation à la Magie Noire Bellatrix B,Darius A_

_Début de l'apprentissage de la magie : Bellatrix B (dès que possible pour les autres)_

_Développement d'un talent artistique Tout le monde_

_Quidditch Darius A_

_Art de recevoir et comment tenir des comptes Darius A et Bellatrix B_

_Bonnes manières ,histoire, et idéaux sur le Sang Tout le monde_

_Langue étrangères Tout le monde_

J'étais un peu découragé . Tout ça à commencer avant Noël. Bella fixait la liste l'air un peu perdue.

- Ces cours commencent dans une semaine. Prévenez vos soeurs

- Père . J'ai une faveur. Après-demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Andromeda. Elle va avoir 4 ans. pourrons -nous aller lui acheter un cadeau? Accompagnés bien sûr par quelqu'un. demanda Bellatrix

Mon père réfléchissait.

- Ils peuvent lui acheter un petit cadeau suggéra Grand-Père Pollux. Elle vient de perdre sa mère. Et elle est si jeune. Je peux les accompagner vu que tu es occupé.

- D'accord céda mon père. Vous irez demain à Castan

_-_ Merci Père le remerciai-je."

_10 novembre 1957 Castan Sorcier_

La Galerie Mercure se situe au centre de Castan. Castan est le petit village voisin du château. C'est un village mi-moldu mi-sorcier. Père déplorait souvent le "mi-moldu".

- Quand j'étais à Poudlard il y a eu une grande guerre. Castan a été détruit en grande partie . Beaucoup de sorciers ont fuit. Les quelques maisons intacte ont été habitées par des moldus . Ils voulaient fuir la guerre. le Ministère n'a pas voulu les déloger. Quel dommage... expliquait-il

Pour accéder au Castan Sorcier il faut aller au pont situé à la sortie du village. Là il y'a un escalier invisible aux moldus. Il faut le descendre . Là vous êtes sur la rive de la rivière. Il faut marcher un peu et là vous avez une grande maison . Invisible pour les Moldus.

En réalité dans cet maison petite en apparence mais grande en réalité se cache des petites boutiques et des pièces habitées par des sorciers.

La maison fait trois étages sans parler des caves qui serviraient de refuge en cas d'attaque. Il y avait même une petite tourelle qui servait de poste-voilière.

Cette maison-village sorcier existe depuis cinq siècles et aucun Moldu n'y a jamais pénétré. C'est le point de rencontre du Norfolk Sorcier.

Grand-Père nous demanda

" Et bien vous voulez aller dans quelle boutique?

- Le Cloudi ira très bien.

- Très bien alors il faut monter au deuxième étage.

Nous sommes montés et sommes entré dans le Cloudi. C'était une librairie. Partout sur leurs étagères les livres bougeaient,volaient. Certains étaient enchaînés d'autres essayaient d'attirer le lecteur en clamant

"Je suis le meilleur livre de cuisine . N'écoutez pas l'imbécile de la rangée du dessous. Il croit que les oeufs de fées se cuisent pendant une demie-heure en les faisant bouillir. Alors qu'il faut utiliser un four.!"

" Lisez -moi,je suis un livre d'aventure palpitant."

Bref c'était le chaos total. Un atlas volant particulièrement féroce avait même essayé de mordre Bellatrix avec des dents soudainement apparues. Heuresement une libraire le rattrapa en utilisant un lasso à livres.

-Quel sorte de livres aime Andromeda? Rappellez -vous les Lois du Sang... demanda Pollux

-Rien de moldu le rassurai-je. Tous les livres avec des images surtout les poésies . Elle aime bien aussi les livres de théâtre ensorcelé qui jouent la pièce avec des voix différentes .Elle déteste les contes le renseigna-je;

- Bien alons au rayon poésie."

Au rayon poésie les livres répétaient des poèmes sans se lasser. Nous fouillâmes le rayon mais soit les auteurs étaient sang-de bourbe où pire encore moldus . Soit on ne pouvait les acheter à cause des sujets subversifs. Mais Bellatrix a quand même trouvé les Fables de La Fontaine un sang-mêlé français. Le livre était illustré et pouvait réciter les poésiesPollux lut la première fable et déclara qu'on pouvait l'offrir à Andromeda. Ce serait donc le cadeau de Bellatrix.

Nous sommes donc allé au rayon pièce de théâtre. Là un livre attira notre attention. "Le mythe d'Antigone du Sang-Pur Sophocle et autres piè égralement déclamées par le livre". Pollux déclara que les pièces en particulier Antigone avaient une bonne morale "La révolte ne mène qu'à la mort" . C'est commme ça qu'il voyait la pièce qui racontait la mort d'Antigone sang-pure grecque. Ce serait mon cadeau.

A la caisse nous avons croisé une connaissance

" Lucretia. la salua Pollux Ignatus. Quel plaisir de vous voir.

La cousine de mon père nous rendit son salut. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et malade. Les mèches grises semblaient toujours un peu plus nombreuses chaque fois qu'on la voyait. Ses grands yeux gris clair nous regardèrent Bellatrix et moi puis elle détourna le regard . J'avais remarqué qu'elle ne nous regardait jamais dans les yeux. Pareil pour Andy et Cissy. Elle avait un regard fuyant.

Au contraire son mari Ignatus avait un regard franc. Ses yeux marrons étaient toujours pétillants de joie au contraire de Lucretia qui était très souvent un peu triste . Il s'était fait pousser une barbe rousse ce jour-là.

- Lucretia s'inquétia Ignatus en posant une main sur le ventre de Lucretia. Ca va?

Les yeux de Pollux fixèrent le ventre un peu arrondi de Lucretia

-Tu es enceinte? dit-il

-De trois mois. Ce serait une fille. Normalement pour début Je comptais le dire à la fin de la fête d'Andromeda. réponditLucretia

- D'accord. Si tu as le moindre problème..."

Le couple Prewett paya son livre puis allèrent à l'extérieur. Une espèce de calèche les attendait ,Lucretia ne pouvant tansplaner/

Nous sommes retournés à la maison discutant gaiement de la naissance de la fille. Et puis à un moment arriva_ la_ question:

_-Mais comment on fait les bébés?

Pollux improvisa vite une réponse.

-En fait c'est la gentille fée. Elle prend un peu des deux parents puis les met dans son chaudron. Ensuite elle verse le contenu du chaudron dans le ventre de la mère.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne le garde pas dans son chaudron?

-On ne sait pas. Peut-être pour éviter que les Blacks naissent dans le même chaudron que les autres." répondit-il du tac au tac.

_11 novembre 1957 Salle à manger du Château des Epines dite salle du Nectar..._

Nous venons de terminer le gâteau d'anniversaire fraise-chocolat puis mon père se leva et fit un discours de remerciement. Ensuite Andromeda ferma les yeux et les cadeaux apparurent.

D'abord elle ouvrit les livres parlants que nous lui avons offert. Elle nous remercia avec un grand sourire en manquant de nous sauter au cou. Mais le regard de Père l'en dissuada.

Narcissa avait barbouillé un dessin avec des traits colorés dans tous les sens .

La famille Rosier -Charles ,Victoria la meilleure amie de ma mère, et notre cousin Evan- lui avait offert un livre _Signification des fleurs_ vu qu'Andromeda les adoraient "Indispensable" avait dit Victoria avec un clin d'oeil vers son mari.

Ignatus et Lucretia- qui avait l'air encore plus fatiguée- lui avait offert une poupée lui ressemblant réalisée par eux."Nous sommes devenus experts dans la fabrication et la réparation de jouets à cause de mes neveux!" plaisanta Ignatus.

Orion et Walburga lui avaient offert un superbe bracelet or avec petits diamants. Alphard lui avait offert une mini-serre pour mettre quelques spécimens de plantes.

Enfin le reste de la famille Black s'était cotisé pour lui offrir une giganteque malle en peau de Moke avec initiales et petites pattes et ailes pour que la malle puisse se déplacer Il fallait lui donner un mot de quand on l'ouvrait des crocs nous mordaient la main. Ce cadeau était luxeux.

Père lui avait offert un chapeau de sorcière et une robe qu'Andromeda voulaient depuis longtempes

Les invités étaient seulement la famille Black et Rosier. Andromeda remercia tout le monde. Ensuite les invités parlèrent entre eux surtout après que Lucretia ait annoncé sa grossesse.

Une fois la fête terminée, Bella et moi sommes allés dans la chambre d'Andy. Elle pleurait.

"Chut Andy ne pleure pas." l'avons-nous réconforté une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était notre premier anniversaire sans Mère .

_16 novembre 1957. Salle d'apprentissage du Château dite Salle des Feuilles_

Notre précepteur qui n'était nul autre que grand-père Pollux commença par par nous faire réciter les lois du Sang suivantes

Je ne me mêlerai pas à des Sangs-de-Bourbe à des Moldus où aux Cracmols. Je ne m'interesserai pas à eux

- J'essayerai d'éviter les Sangs-Mêlés .

- Les Traîtres à leur Sang même Sang-Purs et de ma famille ,je détesterai. Inversement je respecterai ceux qui respectent ces Lois.

- La femme Sang-Pur doit obéissance à son mari et à ses familles et respect à ces lois, le mari doit allégeance à ses lois et à sa famille.

- Je penserai toujours à la suprématie de ma famille.

- Je perpertuerai ma lignée.

- Et la préserverai de toute impureté venant de la vermine magique ou non où de créatures.

Que je sois respecté par mes pairs si je suis ces lois du Sang, que je sois brûlé sur le bûcher des hérétiques et moqué par les Sang-Purs si je les enfreins." avons-nous récité en choeur.

Il a fait prêter à Andromeda le serment. Ensuite il nous a expliqué précisément ces règles. Elles sont anciennes nous a-t-il expliqué. Elles sont même plus anciennes que le Secret Magique. Tout les Sang-Purs même ceux de l'étranger-enfin sauf les traîtres à leur sang précisa-t-il dégoûté.- les respectaient.

Ensuite Bellatrix s'entraina sur quelques sorts avec une baguette d'entraînement. Pendant ce temps j'essayai d'apprendre le français. Andromeda elle améliorait sa calligraphie. Les jours défilèrent ainsi jusqu'à Noël.

_24 décembre 1957_

Pour les Sang-Purs la période des fêtes est importante car plusieurs grands galas,bals,réceptions étaient donnés.

Cette année les Malefoy organisaient le bal de Noël. Nous avons donc transplané chez eux.

A bientôt peut-être. Review?


End file.
